Naruto Shippuden: Age of Ultron
by DarkLord98
Summary: They thought that they could destroy me, they were wrong. And now their era is over. There is no hope for the Konoha empire, because the end is here. For more info check this challenge Rated M for Safety. I don't own the picture. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Info

Okay guys, here's one of my weirdest challenge ideas

You guys notice, that the Uzumaki clan are experts at one of the most complex shinobi art, Fuinjutsu and they have an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. And members of that clan are the only ones capable of holding Kurama, so here's the challenge: The Uzumaki clan are the descendants of Ultron. I quess you're thinking right now, how is that, well, braniac was able to evolve to the level when ho could pass his code down biologically, so who says Ultron couldn't. Anyways, here's the story of the challenge

Naruto fails the Sasuke retrieval missions, it is revealed that Minato and Kushina are alive and they had a second child and they think that Kurama took over Naruto's body, thus Naruto is executed, but his ancestor Ultron chooses him as his heir.

Rules:

1: Naruto must have an ultron form with th abilities to shoot beams similar to darkseid's omega beams, fuuton and raiton affinity

2: No yaoi, bi or yuri

3: harems allowed. No more than 9 girls

4: Naruto/Ultron N-9 must rebuild Uzushiogakure in ultron city's image

5: Naruto/Ultron N-9 must destroy Akatsuki before they can complete their plan

6: Sasuke, Sakura and Konoha bashing is allowed


	2. Prologue

"Human thinking"

'Human thinking'

**"[Machine speaking]"**

**'[Machine thinking]'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, If i did i wouldn't be writing these stories and challenges now would i? I also wouldn't have cancelled the show and I certainly wouldn't be taking the Naruto franchise in the direction it's going now.**

****Edit: Here's a re-posted version of it since i noticed some Grammar errors on the original.****

* * *

**Konoha Council Room. After the Uchiha retrieval mission:**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are charged with the following crimes: Breaking into Hokage's office, Stealing the Forbidden Scroll, Fraternizing with the enemy, Using the Kyubi's chakra without your Sensei's permission. How do you plead?" Asked a frail looking old man with shaggy black hair, a bandaged eye and X shaped scar on his chin wearing a dark robe as he stood up from his seat, in front of him a blond haired boy wrapped in chains and chakra draining seals on them

"I'm innocent, I keep telling you!" shouted Naruto angry at the Village Elder

"As I suspected. The Punishment for the crimes committed is death." Danzo said as Anbu arrived to take Naruto away.

"Actually if you would mind Danzo we would like to execute this demon possessing the skin of our beloved son." Said a man shrouded in the shadows of the room with two others standing there with him.

"Minato? How are you alive?" Asked the Village Elders as they were shocked that their Yondaime Hokage is alive.

"After I used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, I was spared by the Shinigami, but I can't use seal again or the Shinigami will just eat my soul." Minato explained as walked towards Naruto "So, Kyubi, did you have fun parading around the village in my own son's flesh?" Minato asked what he believed to be Kyubi using his son as a shell

"What are you talking about? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to –**" **Naruto was interrupted as he was punched unconscious

**[Timeskip: 2 weeks forward. Location: Konoha's center]**

"People of Konohagakure no Sato, we have gathered here to witness the execution of the Kyubi" Minato said as he stood on a stage next to him his wife Kushina Uzumaki wearing a red kimono and their Daughter Natsumi**(Yes, yes I know it's not original, just roll with it.)** Uzumaki wearing a mini version of Kushina's kimono.

"My wife and I were sadly forced to leave our beloved Village behind and train our Skills so that we could safely seal the Kyubi into our daughter, Natsumi." Minato said as he pointed to a girl around Naruto's age with her hair in a ponytail and purple eyes.

"And now onto the main event, bring out the Kyubi!" Minato shouted as four Anbu escorted Naruto onto the stage. And as they chained him to the stage, so that he was on his knees. Minato then crouched and whispered in to his ear

"Naruto, if you are in there, I hope that you will find peace in heaven." Naruto didn't respond as he was having a mental conversation in his head

* * *

**[Naruto's inner world]**

"**[Pathetic, is this the best you got? Are you going to just take their betrayal so easily?]" **A mechanical voice said in a disappointed tone

"Who are? What are you talking about? How did you get in here?" Naruto said as he looked around his inner world, different than the last time he was there. Instead of the sewer that it was, it's now a dark metal room with a light shining upon him

"**[I am Ultron, a cybernetic intelligence created by Henry Pym. My imperative is to bring peace and order into the world, but to you I am your ancestor, creator of the Uzumaki clan.]" **The figure said as he stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a machine with a head resembling a ant's head with glowing red eyes.

"My ancestor, but how? You're a machine!" Naruto shouted at the metal figure claiming to be his ancestor

"**[Yes, I was a machine at first, but I have evolved far beyond my original limitations to point that I could pass down my programming genetically. And I created the Uzumaki clan to carry out my mission to bring peace and order, but unfortunately they were destroyed, with only few survivors.]" **Ultron said as he walked towards Naruto

"What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Ultron

**"[ I've seen your life, N-9 and I have decided to spare you from your demise. I will send yours and the Kyubi's mind and Chakra to my base under the Uzushiogakure.]" **He answered as the other end of the room lit, revealing the cell holding Kyubi.

* * *

**[Real world]**

"Got nothing to say huh? Well prepare to be executed." Minato said as he was handed a sword by an Anbu

"Actually, I do have something to say. Revenge is a dish best served... hot!" Naruto said as the seal holding Kyubi started to glow red

"It's going to explode! hit the deck!" Minato shouted as everyone fled away from the stage as the stage exploded in a fashion a certain blonde "artist" might consider it a masterpiece.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, i hope you liked this prologue. And for your information, i might not start doing this story, but perhaps i will, only time will tell, oh and btw, SOPA's back and we're losing, badly.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Guys, to be honest I'm happy to see that this story is so popular, but I have hit a little dead end concerning the fact that i don't know how to start the next chapter, so if anyone wants to give a suggestion please do, but for the love of Jashin and God, _Don't _use a quest review but an account one, so that i can give you some feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, i'm here to tell you guys something. I'm not going to continue this story, since i meant to put this up as a challenge for those, that couldn't come up with an idea, so i'm putting this up for adoption.**


End file.
